


Один хороший день

by TinARu



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Просто один день Наполеона Соло в Стамбуле.





	Один хороший день

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не знает, в какое время года агенты развлекались в Риме, но ему показалось, что то была весна. По личному же опыту, в апреле в Стамбуле весьма прохладно, так что не обессудьте).

В Стамбуле оказывается удивительно прохладно. То ли от того, что палящее солнце Италии избаловало их, толи из-за холодного ветра, дующего с Босфора. 

Они гуляют по улочкам города, за милю обходя Гранд Базар, любуются на старушку-красавицу Айю-Софию и на ее молодую строгую двойняшку-сестрицу Султанахмет. Стоять между ними, чувствуя как ветер играет в волосах, смотреть на продавцов жареных каштанов и на бродячих собак, что лениво потягиваются на лужайках, – одно удовольствие. Наполеон даже позволяет себе прикрыть глаза и, приподняв голову, просто вслушиваться в негромкий гул города. Илья, отправившийся с ним на прогулку, отчего-то безмолвствует. Скорее всего он тоже очарован красотой и неожиданным спокойствием этого места. Говорят, что Стамбул похож на муравейник. Но город, словно в обиде, демонстрирует площадь с двумя мечетями: мол, на, посмотрите, как тут может быть хорошо и тихо. А тут и правда хорошо.

– Никогда не видел такого. – Неожиданно раздается голос Ильи слева. Он говорит негромко и как-то удивленно, словно не может поверить, что помимо Кремля с его дурацкими красными башенками в мире может быть такая красота. В Италии он так не удивлялся. Даже странно, Айя-София помоложе Колизея будет. 

– Невероятно, но вынужден согласиться с тобой, большевик. Удивительное место. – Так странно, они соглашаются друг с другом из-за Стамбула. Конечно, быть может, что дело в их хрупком равновесии, достигнутом при помощи старых советских часов и одной сожженной пленки. А может быть сам город сглаживает все острые углы между ними, буквально уговаривая расслабиться и попробовать узнать человека рядом. Они этим и занимаются последние пять дней. Даже острая на язычок Габи неожиданно вдохновляется этими старыми покосившимися домиками и римскими развалинами, затесавшимися в это исламское великолепие. Выглядит прямо как отпуск, ну только со слежкой и прослушкой. 

Илья молча кивает, соглашаясь, и они медленно отправляются дальше. У них нет выхода, Габи вытолкнула их взашей, грозно приказав перестать маяться херней и подобрать яйца. Хрупкая девочка, а так ругается. Хорошо хоть, что русский мат не вспомнила, которому они с Ильей на днях старались ее обучить. Но помириться и правда стоит, а то ссора у них с большевиком вышла уж слишком безобразная и личная. Ну а как может быть иначе, когда при взгляде друг на друга у обоих что-то клинит? Сексуальное напряжение все-таки вещь опасная. Особенно при их работе.

Они медленно передвигаются по улочкам, обступившим знаменитую площадь с двумя мечетями. Во дворец Тапкапи идти нет никакого желания, как и на треклятый базар, который отлично попадает под определение «муравейник», поэтому им остается лишь устроиться в небольшой кафешке рядом с площадью. Хочется заказать кальяна и ракы, но они все еще на задании, поэтому все ограничивается мезе, парой пит и гёзлеме. Себе Соло берет турецкий кофе, а Илья, словно испугавшись этого чуднóго вкуса, берет чай. Кажется, яблочный, чересчур сладкий, но пусть побалует себя. 

Сначала они неловко молчат, но потом начинают перекидываться осторожными насмешками, чтобы уже через полчаса, насытившись и раздобрев, не стесняясь говорить о всяких глупостях, наперебой споря, в каком году Константинополь был взят турками или чем местная ракы отличается от болгарской ракии. 

Потом, все так же переругиваясь и невольно жмурясь от появившегося солнца, хоть как-то прогревающего город, они медленно плетутся в сторону их квартирки и вновь проходят по полюбившейся площади. По дороге они берут себе по стаканчику свежевыжатого гранатового сока и совершенно дружно, буквально рука об руку, заваливаются в их конспиративную квартиру. Где уже остывшая Габи смущенно заваривает им абсолютно английский чай, который они втроем заедают лукумом. Соло ловко свистнул его у уличного торгаша, но Илья благодушно делает вид, что не видел ничего такого, а сладости они прикупили где-то в городе. 

Может быть, уже сегодня вечером им придется вламываться в чужой дом и стрелять на поражение. Может быть, им придется прикрывать друг друга уже через пару часов. Может, кто-то из них будет истекать кровью, пока остальные продолжат попытки спасти их нестройную компанию. Все может быть. Но сейчас, в эту самую секунду, сидя в маленькой обшарпанной кухоньке где-то в Стамбуле, Наполеон ощущает себя цельным. С этими двумя уже не случайными людьми. И ловя на себе какой-то не по-мужски нежный взгляд Ильи, он думает, что жизнь, в целом, очень даже хороша.

А со всем остальным они разберутся позже.

**Author's Note:**

> Гранд Базар – один из самых крупных крытых рынков мира, расположенный в старой части Стамбула. Ежедневно его посещает огромное число туристов.  
> Айя-София (собор Святой Софии) – всемирно известный памятник византийской архитектуры, успевший побывать и православным собором, и мечетью. Сейчас Айя-София является музеем.  
> Мечеть Султанахмет (Голубая мечеть) \- первая по значению мечеть Стамбула, расположенная напротив Айи-Софии. Внешне довольно сильно напоминает собор Святой Софии. Между ними расположена площадь.  
> Дворец Тапкапи – главный дворец Османской империи до середины XIX века, ныне один из известнейших музеев мира.  
> Ракы – национальный турецкий напиток, по сути это анисовая алкогольная водка.  
> Мезе – это традиционный для Средиземноморья набор закусок или маленьких блюд.  
> Пита – толстая мягкая лепёшка из дрожжевого теста. Ее могут подавать с запечённым в ней сыром, мясным фаршем, овощами и прочим.  
> Гёзлеме – лепешка, представляющая собой тонко раскатанное тесто. В качестве начинки используется смесь сыра со шпинатом, фарш, творог и т. д.  
> Лукум – традиционная турецкая сладость из сахара или муки с добавлением патоки, орехов и пр.


End file.
